Play by ear
by housemdisthebest140906
Summary: Wilson makes a bet with House. After thinking about the bet House does some things he would have never done before the bet. HouseCameron
1. Chapter 1

_House was sitting in his office drumming his fingers on his desk in time with the beat of the soft rain outside, wondering how'd gotten himself into this mess. The mess being the bet he'd made with Wilson._

_Wilson had bet $250 that Cameron wasn't over him and if she had the chance she would be more than ready to jump him. House had bet that Cameron really was over him and didn't want to jump him._

_He'd only made the bet because he was scared Wilson would find out his one and only secret, he liked as in more than a friend his hot, younger employee, Doctor Cameron._

_It wasn't fair, she was hot and at least 17 years younger than him and his employee, so obviously she was another one of those things in life you can see and want but can't have._

_At the moment he was in a self-pity stage, bitching about how unfair his life was in his head. He'd had an infraction and as a result suffered chronic leg pain therefore making him and addict to vicodin, he couldn't have Stacy because she left him and married Mark and he couldn't have Cameron because she was a lot younger and his employee._

_He didn't notice the object of his affection and current thoughts was standing in the doorway, attempting to talk to him._

"Doctor House?"

"Yes?"

"Um... Goodnight, enjoy your scotch."

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron... you're not stalking me are you? I can't believe you know my favourite drink."

"You have one and a half bottles of scotch in the bottom drawer of you desk."

"What do you mean half? You can't have half a bottle and I hired you because I thought you were intelligent."

"I meant half empty and you said you hired me because I'm like a great piece of lobby-art."

"Meh, I lied."

"Wow, I'm utterly and completely shocked please stop before I faint, not!"

"I told you everybody lies. I'm pretty sure that everybody includes even me an insanely, insecure, angry, misanthropic son of a bitch."

"You... err... um... remember that?"

"Doctor Cameron, how could I not remember that, the day my armour protecting my pride could some dings in it."

"Ok... I'm just going to go."

"Wait, hang on. I need to ask you something."

"Yes Doctor House?"

_Oh, no she was looking at him with **those** eyes, again the ones that made it hard to think straight._

"Um... do you want to go out sometime for dinner?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because Wilson is getting old and I want to make sure you get a case of Stockholm syndrome so you can become my newer and improved best friend."

_She chuckled at this_.

"Okay, when do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Well, I'm kind of hungry now. If you're hungry too I'll shout you dinner."

"I'm starving, haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Lets go then."

_They got into the car and drove looking for some place that was open at this late time of night. Finally Cameron spotted a Wendy's._

"Ahh, Wendy's. I want ice-cream."

"Wow, outside of work you're a pushy little demon aren't you?"

"Nope, just when I'm craving ice cream and someone else is buying."

"Damn, I forgot about that part."

_They pulled into a car park and Cameron got out and waited for House._

_Finally they got out the cool air and into the Wendy's._

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

"I want iced coffee ice-cream with hot chocolate fudge on top."

"Geez, you're pigging out aren't you?"

"Um... Yeah, it's not often someone else buys me ice-cream letting me pick whatever I want."

"Good point."

**To waitress:**

"Hi could we please have an iced coffee ice-cream with hot chocolate fudge on top and a caramel milkshake with a hotdog."

_House leads Cameron to a table to sit down._

"So... How did you know the patient had Leptospriosis?"

"Symptoms fit; I was just waiting for you three to figure it out."

"That's not fair! You've could have helped us!"

"Yeah, by going here's a medical textbook lets read it?"

_Before Cameron could reply the waitress turned up with their orders, House paid her and began to eat._

"Cameron, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering if you still like me."

"House!"

"What?"

"Why can't you just stop toying with my emotions?"

"Cameron, for once I'm not screwing with your emotions, I'm asking a serious question."

_Upon looking into his eyes Cameron could see he was telling the truth._

"House... I do still like you and I don't want to fix you."

"Cameron, I know you don't want to fix me. I guess it was just a defense mechanism that I put up to keep my feelings from getting hurt again."

Cameron reached across the small, plastic table and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"I know you don't want to get hurt again, but I'm not Stacy, I'm not going to leave you abandoned."

"I now realise that, but if something does come out of this I owe Wilson $250."

"Why?"

"Because he bet you still have feeling for me and if given the chance you'd want to jump me. But, he doesn't know that I like you."

_After he said that, he leant across the table and softly brushed his lips across Cameron's._

"I can't promise anything Cameron. I'm still going to be an ass and we'll probably end up getting hurt..."

"House, I don't expect you to change and we can't predict the future. Lets just play it by ear and see what happens, okay?"

"Okay."

_After their little heart to heart they finished eating in silence not awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence. _

**A.N**: **Please review if you would like a second part or if you have constructive criticism.**

**This is my first House Fan Fiction, so please don't be horrible. Oh yeah, btw I'm a House and Cameron shipper**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was having a writing block. I've been writing this through my spare time in classes at school and in between my homework and assignments.**

_After they had finished eating House gave Cameron a lift back to her apartment, although her car was still in the PPTH staff car park. _

_House was deep in thought, so when Cameron leant over and tapped him, he was startled. _

"House?"

"Hmm?"

"House!"

"What the fuck?"

"My car is still in the hospital car park."

"Right... well do you want me to come pick you up for work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but you never come to work on time."

"Well, I'll make an exception just for tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah I have to keep Foreman and Pretty Boy on their toes."

_Cameron laughs loudly at the pretty boy remark._

"Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah, he's obsessed with his hair, so obviously he's a pretty boy."

"Hmmm... interesting logic."

"I know I'm a very logical person."

"I shouldn't have said that, should I? I'm just feeding your ego right?"

"Duh! I have a sticker on my forehead saying don't feed the ego."

"Damn, I kinda missed that when we were eating."

"I know, you were thinking about how sexy I am."

"Oh yeah, you're an absolute hunk. You might even give Wilson a run for his money."

"So true. I might even start chatting up that new nurse in Oncology."

_When he said this Cameron pouted a little._

"Oh don't worry. I like brunettes better than blondes, besides you're my lobby art not her."

_Cameron laughed a bit at the lobby art remark._

"Hmm... maybe your lobby art might look different tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see."

"Hey! No fair if you dress sexy then Chase will stare down your blouse all day."

"Okay, then how about you come over for dinner at around about half past seven."

"Fine, can I bring some scotch? I'm sure you enjoy it since you commented on it being in my desk drawer."

"Okay, good because I'll cook. Unless you want take-out."

"Nope I wanna good home cooked meal; I haven't had one of them since Wilson was staying with me after his divorce."

"At least I know I'm useful for something."

"Talking about Wilson, can we keep this quiet for a bit? I really don't wanna pay him just yet."

"Okay. Besides if Chase and Foreman find out things could get weird."

_House agreed with her on this, but didn't say this instead he said_:

"Meh, weird... works for me."

"So true."

"Are you insulting me... Alison?"

_That name felt so foreign coming from his mouth._

_Inside Cameron was jumping for joy because he called her by her first name._

"That's Doctor Cameron to you."

_Cameron started to get out of the car when House said_:

"What no invite upstairs for coffee?"

"You want coffee?"

"Yeah."

"It's two in the morning and we have work tomorrow. I mean today. Besides I'm exhausted."

"I can see your face has gone slightly more pale than usual."

"I suppose you can come up if you want, but you'll have to let yourself out, because as soon as I get upstairs I'm going to go straight to bed to crash."

"Cool, I get a chance to snoop through your stuff."

_House sounded like an excited little boy._

"No can do, all the good stuff is in my bedroom and my bathroom. The bathroom is an ensuite with only one door, sorry House I also happen to be a light sleeper."

"Yeah, but you're exhausted, so you'll be sleeping more soundly tonight."

_Cameron knew House was right, so why argue the point?_

"Fine come up, snoop do whatever, just let yourself out quietly."

"Okay."

_So they headed up to the fifth floor in the lovely new elevator Cameron's building had just installed. Cameron was fumbling to find her keys. Finally she found them and opened the door. House quickly pushed past Cameron to get inside._

"So the saying chivalry is dead is true?"

"Yep, sorry to disappoint you Cameron."

"Meh, this is you we're talking about not Chase or Wilson who just want to get into a girl's pants."

"You know them well, don't you?"

"Well Wilson has had numerous affairs and Chase slept with me even though I was high, what does that say about their morals. And Chase wanted to become a priest, pfft! As if, he wouldn't have made it through seminary even if his father hadn't made him go to medical school, because his morals stink. I mean what man sleeps with a female colleague that is positively off her face?"

"So true. It does disgust me when I think about Chase, but Wilson has had three failed marriages, you would think he knows better."

"Yep, anyway I'd better be off to bed."

"Yeah, ok. I'll try to be quiet."

"Sure House. Feel free to snoop wherever you want, just only talk to me about your findings and don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure. Night."

"Yeah, good night House."

_As soon as she had finished Cameron plodded off towards what House supposed was her bedroom. When House had heard the tap in the bathroom stop running and the door close, he got up and had a better look at his surroundings._

_It wasn't what he expected, the walls weren't girly or bright sunny colours, in reality they were black and red. You would have thought he would have noticed this but the overhead lights were very bright. He walked further along down the hallway and discovered every room had its own personality._

_The study was navy blue with white stars on the wall, the bathroom walls were covered with an undersea theme and her bedroom was lavender with different coloured bubbles all over the walls. The kitchen was the most interesting though the walls were somewhat like a collage, it looked like someone had grabbed different pictures, pasted them on the wall and put clear glue over the top._

_House was sitting on the couch in the living room pondering._

_He wondered if Cameron had done this herself. He could always ask her at dinner tonight._

_House suddenly had a revelation, it was tonight, and he had to get home to sleep so he would be able to eat rather than falling head first into his meal._

_House went to the kitchen had another look around and grabbed a soft drink out of the fridge, but before he left he quietly crept into Cameron's room and kissed her forehead._

_House took the nice, new elevator down to the ground floor and drove away to his townhouse. When he got home, he realised he was hyped up from the soft drink so he sat down at his piano and began to play._

_His neighbours must get annoyed with his late night playing, oh well screw them it gave him time to think, at least he wasn't having any hookers screaming at 3 in the morning._

_Within one hour it was four in the morning so House headed off to bed and set his alarm for half past seven in the morning so he could pick up Cameron on time. He figured he could sleep off his clinic hours since Cuddy always said go to the clinic but she never mentioned seeing any patients._

_House's last thought before falling asleep was evil Cuddy always making me do pointless charting and clinic hours when they are plenty of other doctors who love to see babies and sick kids. Why** did** God forsake me, why couldn't he just smit the evil witch? Guess God doesn't like people who do immoral things to save people's lives. _

Please comment and review. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated and some helpful suggestions or storyline ideas.

Thanks,

_**ilurvehighskooolmusical140906**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cameron's Morning before House arrived:**_

_Cameron woke up really early, well early considering she's arrived home at 2am. Although she was tired she decided to start her morning routine and that's when she remembered House was coming to get her. After her amazing revelation she figured she might want to start getting ready in case House arrived early. Cameron walked to her large walk-in closet, yes she has a walk-in closet, and decided what to wear. Finally she decided on a blue/gray sweater, a white shirt underneath and black stretch pants. _

_**House's Morning before getting Cameron:**_

_House woke at half past seven with a loud buzzing noise in his ear, soon after pondering the noise House realised it was his alarm which he'd set so he'd be in time to pick up Cameron. He quickly, well as quickly as someone who's crippled can, leapt out of bed and pressed the snooze button. House decided to wear his AC/DC shirt, jeans and of course the infamous sneakers. He decided to go and get Cameron early so they could grab some breakfast together. _

**_House & Cameron after House picks her up:_**

_Soon after House arrived he quickly explained the breakfast plan to Cameron and she agreed considering she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. They agreed that even though McDonald's coffee is awful it was cheap and close to work. When they got to McDonalds' and had ordered House was ready to talk about his snooping discoveries._

"Cameron?"

"Hmm?"

"I really liked the decoration in your apartment."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Did you do all of the rooms including the kitchen?"

"Yep, I really enjoyed doing the kitchen though coz it took me forever to find enough pictures that I actually liked to cover the walls."

"Yeah, I have to admit even though the kitchen was interesting; my favourite room is the living room."

"I sort of figured it would be, those types of colours seem to appeal to you."

"I found something else interesting too."

"What's that?"

"You like sexy underwear."

"Nice, House you're already going through my underwear drawer."

"I find female clothing sexy and appealing especially to wear."

"Oh my gosh, I just had to find a man who's like wearing female clothing."

"Cameron, relax I was kidding."

"Thank God."

"I thought you're an atheist."

"I am, it's just a saying."

"Okay, I'm bored lets talk about that total hunk Greg."

"That's you, you ego maniac."

_Both laugh._

_Soon they both finish their pancakes and head off to work, on the way though they make the mutual decision to walk in separately, so as not to cause suspicion. They walk up to the diagnostics office and House is quickly ambushed by Wilson._

_**Wilson & House Talking:**_

"So tell me all about it."

"About what?"

"House don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't!"

"So why was Doctor Cameron coming out of your car like five minutes before you?"

"Maybe you suddenly started hallucinated and then it suddenly stopped, or maybe your still hallucinating."

_With that last parting comment House limped off as quickly as he could to the coma guy's room. Wilson decided after a little though not to let House have the last word, so he ran after him and just caught him as the elevator doors were closing._

"Fine if you won't tell me I'll ask Cameron."

_**House In Coma Guy's Room:**_

_House was eating potato chips and watching General Hospital when he received a page._

'_Help! Wilson was just integrating me, I don't think I let anything slip, but I can't be sure._

_Lurve Cameron._

_What the fuck, lurve? Oh, yeah we are sort of dating so I suppose that's okay._

_Hey Cameron, just chill. If you're not busy come down to room 2141 and I'll advise you then, okay?_

♥_House_

_Soon Cameron arrived, ready for some advice on how to keep her mouth shut._

"Hey, okay first you don't let anything out. Just be blank and think of something less important like the ugly old dude in the clinic with the diarrhea or something."

"So that's what you do when it looks like you have absolutely no emotions?"

"Used to, that's when I was training myself though, to become like this and push every person in the world away."

"You do have emotions though, I should know."

"What do you mean?"

"I was awake when you kissed me on the forehead."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You weren't freaked out or anything?"

"Nope, I was actually sort of expecting it."

"How?"

"Well you try to act all tough, but inside that gruff exterior you have a heart."

"Wow, the world of Cameron finally comes alive."

"House... I mean Greg stop, please, I was being serious."

_For a while House didn't say anything so Cameron stepped away from and him and went to the door, thinking this discussion/conversation was over, House reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. As soon as she reached him, he pulled her into a passionate kiss... but as suddenly as he started he pulled away and said there will be more of that to come later._

I promise next chapter will be the date, but I'm not sure what to put in it, so please PM ur ideas to me and I'll see which ones I can use and of course the ideas I use I will acknowledge Enjoy and please review coz every time I see a review my heart leaps in joy and I add something to my new chapter.

Thanks, everybody!!

Lurve, ilurvehighskoolmusical140906

Btw: I don't own General Hospital.


End file.
